The Story of SonAmy
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: What happens when Sonic gets jealous once Shadow's grabs Amy's attention?


Sonic stomped across the baseball field over to Amy chatting with Shadow. He tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

"What do you think you're doing faker?"

Amy stood up and got in his face, her voice dark.

"If anyone's the faker around here, it's you!"

Sonic frowned at her. "Why are you backing him up Amy? I thought you were MY friend."

Shadow glared at him. "She can be friends with anyone she wants faker!"

Amy crossed her arms. "That's right!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I thought you hated Shadow."

"Well you thought wrong! And he's a better friend than you ever were to me!"

Sonic sighed and started to walk away, then he turned his head back to her. "Well if that's how you feel then...maybe we shouldn't be friends after all. Goodbye Amy."

He turned his head back around and zoomed off, leaving Amy and Shadow there all alone.

Shadow sighed. "Amy-"

Her voice cracked and she hid her face behind her hands.

"T-this is all my fault..."

*Scene 2*

Cream walked in Amy's room and sat next to her on the bed, handing her a cup of ice cream.

"Amy, you've been looking very depressed for days now. What's wrong?"

Amy sighed and took the cup of ice cream with her knees drawn up in her bed.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh come on, it's just me here. We're best friends remember? We tell each other everything."

Amy ate some of her ice cream, and sat it down on the nightstand by her bed.

"I know...it's just really complicated."

"How so?" She said paying close attention.

"Let's just say...my friendship with someone, went downhill a few days ago. And...I'd be really lucky if it still even exists."

"May I ask who the friend is?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm...I don't want to just blurt out their name. But I will make an exception on giving you two hints."

"O.k...what's the first hint?"

"It's someone who likes eating all of the time."

"Okay...and the second hint?"

"They live for freedom."

"Wait...is it Knuckles?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Tails?"

"Not even close, but keep trying."

"Shadow?"

"No, but you are getting warmer, I'll tell you that."

"Silver?"

"Think harder. I'll give you another hint. It IS a hedgehog."

"Well the only other person I really know who's a hedgehog is-"

Cream's eyes filled with shock and sorrow.

"Don't tell me it's..."

Amy looked over at her and sighed.

"Oh no...it was Sonic, wasn't it?"

Amy blushed and turned around to pick up her ice cream. "No comment." She mumbled under her breath, as she continued to eat again. Her throat felt dry.

"Well, what exactly went down between you two?"

Amy set her cup of ice cream back down again.

"It all took place in the baseball field. I was having a nice long conversation with Shadow. We talked as if we were best friends. Even if we didn't really know each other well in the past. Then...that's when Sonic walked over to us. He looked really mad and he seemed very annoyed. He said- "What do you think you're doing faker?" And then I stood up and got in his face. "If anyone's the faker around here, it's you!" He asked me why I was backing up Shadow and told me that only him and I are friends. Shadow stood up for me by saying that I could be friends with anyone I wanted. He told me that he thought I hated Shadow, and I told him that he thought wrong."

Cream nodded slightly, still paying close attention.

"And then what happened?"

"I...I said that Shadow was a better friend to me than he ever was."

"And...?"

"Sonic started to walk away, and I hoped for the conversation to be over. But that's when my hope had been lost. He turned his head back to me and said that if that's what I felt, then maybe we shouldn't be friends at all. And with those last heartbreaking words, he ran away at full speed. Which...leads us up to date."

"Amy, it sounds like to me that Sonic was jealous that you were hanging out with Shadow too much. I guess he was fed up that he didn't get to spend time with you lately because of him."

"But every time I TRY to hang out with Sonic, he either ditches me, or tells me that he doesn't want to be bothered. So I needed to find someone else to hang out with who was just a guy. That's why I chose Shadow."

"Amy, for as long as I've known you, you've made tons of wise choices. You may have chased after Sonic a lot, but at times, you were one of the most mature people I knew. Now I know Sonic stepped out of hand saying that Shadow wasn't supposed to be your friend. I support you being able to choose who you want to hang out with. But...to be honest, I'm equally disappointed in you for saying that to him. You both were arguing, and so what if you argued? You can't let your anger stop you from saving your and Sonic's friendship. You need each other. We ALL need each other because we're a team. You are a member of team Sonic, right?"

"Yes but-"

"Well then tell me what's stopping you from settling this?"

Amy sighed and blushed while hugging her knees.

She shrugged. "I don't know Cream. I really don't know."

"Well when you do know..."

Cream patted her on the shoulder with a smile.

"You'll know who to find. And just to be clear. That person isn't me."

Cream stood up and walked out of Amy's room, then shut the door.

As soon as Amy was alone, she stood up and walked out to the balcony, looking at the sunset starting to appear outside.

She sighed softly and leaned against the railing.

"I just need a sign, something to help me make a decision...ugh..."

She rested her head in her hand and closed her eyes. She felt a cool breeze go through her hair and she looked up at the clouds. She was shocked to see a cloud with the shape of Sonic's head. Her imagination had a mind of it's own because she imagined that he was winking at her and giving her a thumbs up.

Words of her own filled throughout her mind as she blinked as if everything was in slow-motion.

(If I could choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!)

Her eyes shot open, and her heart sank along with her knees. Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces. She started to sob greatly.

"What have I done to my best friend?!"

She took out the seashell bracelet he had made for her after she gave him his. It made her sob even more into her hands.

Sonic had been staring at the sunset at the same time she was. He stood on the edge of his balcony and sighed. There was a cloud that made the shape of Amy's head, that seemed in his imagination to be winking and giving him a thumbs up as well. He looked down at Amy's seashell bracelet (which he fixed that time at the beach because of Eggman) and held on to it as if it were a fragile possession. Which in fact, it was to him. Not a day he could go by without wearing it. But he knew deep down, that it wasn't just the bracelet that had been his major good luck charm for a long time...

It was the one and only...

Amy Rose.

{I do not own the Sonic Characters, or anything from Sega. I truly hoped you enjoyed this first episode.} .


End file.
